warhammer40kpediafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Siostry Bitwy
Siostry Bitwy Zakony Wojenne Adepta Sororitas, określane nieformalnym terminem Sióstr Bitwy, to żeńskie wojownicze ramię Adeptus Ministorum – imperialnego kościoła określanego powszechnie mianem Eklezji. Religia ta czci nieśmiertelnego Boga-Imperatora ludzkości zasiadającego na swym Złotym Tronie. Tysiące Psioników oddają codziennie życie, aby nakarmić Imperatora, który w zamian za tę wysoką cenę chroni ludzką rasę przed jej nieprzejednanymi wrogami. Siostry Bitwy zajmują się przede wszystkim szukaniem i likwidacją heretyków oraz zbuntowanych Psioników, których uważają za plugawe wynaturzenia. Są również odpowiedzialne za nawracanie ludzie zamieszkanych światów na wiarę w Boga-Imperatora, za co odpowiadają Misjonarze. Dzięki swej wierze potrafią kierować mocą woli Imperatora, dzięki której są dla niech dostępne potężne zdolności określane mianem Aktów Wiary thumb|276pxpozwalające im szybko pokonać nawet najgroźniejszych wrogów. Każdy wojownik Eklezji nosi pancerz wspomagamy podobny do tych, którymi posługują się ich pobratymcy z Kosmicznych Marines, jednak pozbawiony popularnych wśród tych drugich cybernetycznych ulepszeń czy zmian genetycznych. W boju Siostry Bitwy preferują broń cieplną i ogniową ze względu na jej oczyszczający efekt – sprawia to że są szczególnie niebezpieczne w starciu z jednostkami pieszymi, które w bezpośrednim szturmie są przeciwko nim praktycznie bez szans. Adepta Sororitas mogą również wezwać swą Żyjącą Świętą, otaczaną czcią wojowniczkę niesioną na skrzydłach czystości i rażącą heretyków swym Świętym Ogniem. Historia Sióstr Bitwy: Siostry Bitwy (Adepta Sororitas) – armia zakonna, blisko współpracująca Witch Hunters (Ordo Hereticus). Same nazywają siebie „Córami Imperatora”. Jest to wielkie siostrzeństwo, w całości poświęcone Imperatorowi i wykonujące niezłomnie Jego wolę. „Jeśli by jaka Siostra czynem swoim, słowem czy myślą, w czasie pokoju czy wojny, grzech popełniła, winna natychmiast przewinienie swoje Przełożonej wyznać, aby pokuty z czystym sercem oczekiwać. I jeśli grzeszyć wcześniej nie zwykła, zostanie jej ledwie tydzień pokuty wyznaczony, lecz jeśliby grzech znaczniejszy był, odsunąć ją należy od sióstr innych, tak aby nie mogła z nimi obiadać, ni modłów odprawiać, ani też z wrogami Imperatora u ich boku walczyć. Niech sama ostanie, wyłącznie woli Wszechmocnego Imperatora poddana. Niech pokutny kaptur przywdzieje i ostrze ceremonialne dzierżąc, niech odkupienia na polu bitwy szuka. „ Zasada CCCLII, Zbiór Zasad Sororitas tom VI Historia: Pierwsze wzmianki o Sisters of Battle pojawiają się w historii podczas Ery Apostazji, zwanej też okresem Wielkiej Schizmy. W 35 Millenium Eklezja była potężną organizacją, posiadającą własną flotę i armię, która z łatwością niszczyła wszelkich heretyków. Formalnie władza nad Imperium była w rękach Administratum, ale faktycznie była podporządkowana Eklezji. W połowie 35 Millenium Benedin IV, ówczesny zwierzchnik Adeptus Ministrorum zdecydował o przeniesieniu całego synodu na planetę Ophelia VII. Wzniesiono tam siedzibę, która ustępowała jedynie Imperatorskim Pałacom. Sobor istniał tam przez około 300 lat. Kolejny Wielki Eklezjarcha, Greigor XI stwierdził, że prawdziwym centrum duchowym jest Terra i rozkazał przeniesienie synodu z powrotem. Co prawda Eklezja była najbogatszą organizacją Imperium, lecz wydatki związane ze zmianą siedzib zmusiły ją do podniesienia i tak wysokich podatków. Wkrótce nastąpiły bunty pojedynczych gubernatorów, odmawiających zapłaty. Takie problemy były jednak szybko rozwiązywane przez członków Officio Assassinorum. Na początku 36 Millenium wzmogły się sztormy Warpu, a później tak nasiliły, że nawigacja z wieloma obszarami Imperium była wręcz niemożliwa. Odcięte światy przestały przesyłać daniny na rzecz Eklezji, czego efektem był olbrzymi wzrost obciążeń finansowych kontrolowanych planet, co niemalże doprowadziło do śmierci głodowej ich mieszkańców. Fraternis Templars, czyli armie Eklezji bezwzględnie rozprawiały się z wszelkimi formami protestu. Wraz ze sztormami Immaterium nasiliły się również rajdy heretyków z Oka Terroru, wybuchały powstania ukrytych kultów Czterech Bóstw i wznowiły się najazdy Orków. Ludzkość opanowała apokaliptyczna groza – powstawały spontaniczne ruchy biczowników, które były źródłem wielu zamieszek. W tych niesprzyjających okolicznościach 361. Wysokim Lordem Terry został Goge Vandire, który zdobył to stanowisko mordując, szantażując i przekupując innych. Miał on wielki wpływ na wybranie kolejnego Wielkiego Eklezjarchy, którym został Paulis III, osoba w równej mierze niekompetentna i naiwna, co poczciwa. Vandire dążył do połączenia Administratum i Eklezji w całość, pod jego zwierzchnictwem. Wysoki Lord zaatakował pałac Paulisa, a jego samego uwięził, oskarżył o zdradę ludzkości i rozstrzelał. Synod został całkowicie sparaliżowany tym atakiem. Nieliczni członkowie, którzy przeciwstawili się Vandirowi i nie ugięli się pod jego terrorem, zmuszeni zostali do ucieczki. Kiedy statki uciekinierów zostały wchłonięte przez sztormy warpu, Lord Terry uznał to za znak od Imperatora. Wtedy to połączył w jednym ręku funkcję Wysokiego Lorda i Eklezjarchy. Jego obłąkańcze rządy wywołały niemal całkowity rozpad Imperium i doprowadziły do thumb|left|278pxwielkiej wojny domowej. „Wiedz to, młody Adepcie, gdyż droga Twoja była długa, że zostaniesz obdarzony zaufaniem, jakim nieliczni będą kiedykolwiek. Psionicy stanowią przyszłość ludzkości, idealne istoty, w które ludzkość wyewoluuje. Silniejsze, bardziej inteligentne i bardziej zdolne do przetrwania formy życia. A jednak dziś rasa ta jest słaba, a jej członkowie są zbyt nieodporni, aby przeciwstawić się zagrożeniom niefizycznego wszechświata. Pozwolić nowej rasie psioników rozwijać się bez kontroli i ochrony, to skazać ludzkość na rychłą zagładę. My, którzy mamy dostęp do tej prawdy, strzegliśmy jej bezpiecznie przez cztery tysiąclecia, od czasu końca Wielkiej Schizmy, kiedy to powstał nasz Departament. To nasz jedyny i największy obowiązek, bo cała przyszłość naszej rasy zależy od Nas i tylko Nas.” Tłumaczenie tekstów zakazanych, archiwum Reclusium Getsemani. Podczas panowania Vandire'a doszły go słuchy o tajemniczym kulcie, z siedzibą na San Leor. Wyznawczyniami starożytnego kultu były wyłącznie kobiety. Jego przedmiotem było maksymalne doskonalenie ich duchowych i fizycznych możliwości, oraz rygorystyczny trening wojskowy, a podstawą – kult Nieśmiertelnego Imperatora. Liczba członkiń nie przekraczała wówczas liczby pięciuset. Vandire udał się na planetę, gdzie spotkał się z chłodnym przyjęciem Cór Imperatora, które powiadomiły go, iż nie uznają jego zwierzchnictwa. Vandire poprosił o możliwość udowodnienia swego boskiego namaszczenia. Rozkazał strzelić do siebie swojemu słudze i wówczas noszony przez niego rosarius ochronił go przed śmiercią. Ten podstęp skłonił Córy Imperatora do fanatycznego poddaństwa, które w jego ocaleniu dostrzegły rękę Imperatora, gdyż nie znały takiego urządzenia jak rosarius. Stały się jego gwardią przyboczną, jego strażą i służbą. Przeniosły się na Terrę, zmieniły nazwę na Oblubienice Imperatora i stały się najskuteczniejszym zbrojnym ramieniem Eklezji. Vandire był szaleńcem, paranoikiem i sadystą, znajdujący przyjemność w torturowaniu swoich ofiar. Dla zabawy skazywał całe światy na zagładę. Kiedy ostatni członkowie soboru podjęli decyzję o o wysłaniu zabójców w celu zlikwidowania Vandira, na spotkanie dostały się Oblubienice Imperatora i rozstrzelały wszystkich obradujących duchownych. W szaleństwie tamtych czasów po raz pierwszy pojawiło się imię Sebastiana Thora, pod którego sztandarem zgromadziło się wielu buntowników: gubernatorzy planet, oddziały Gwardii Imperialnej i Imperialnej Floty. W odległych rejonach galaktyki zawiązała się Konfederacja Światła. Vandire wysłał podległe mu oddziały Fraternis Militia z zadaniem zlikwidowania ruchu oporu, jednakże większość okrętów została zniszczona w potężnych sztormach warpu, a pozostali przy życiu żołnierze przyłączyli się do buntowników. Być może rebelia zostałaby stłumiona, jednak Konfederację Światła poparły oddziały Kosmicznych Marines i Adeptus Mechanicus.. Wówczas Vandire rozkazał podległym sobie wojskom zaatakować zakony Adeptus Astartes, co skończyło się jeszcze szerszą dezercją na stronę Konfederacji Światła. W końcu Kosmiczni Marines i Adeptus Mechanicus dotarli na Terrę. W trakcie ataku wojsk pod wodzą Sebastiana Thora na pałac Eklezji będący siedzibą Vandire'a, dziesięć tysięcy Cór Imperatora przez 6 miesięcy odpierało szturm czterech zakonów Kosmicznych Marines, kontyngentów Adeptus Mechanicus i niezliczonych regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej. Z uwagi na brak skutków swych akcji, Kosmiczni Marines zdecydowali się zaangażować w konflikt Adeptus Custodes – niezwyciężonych strażników Imperatora. Ci zobowiązali się, że zrobią wszystko, aby zakończyć ten wyniszczający Imperium konflikt. Centurion Bractwa Custodes wraz z gwardią przyboczną tajnymi, podziemnymi korytarzami, ciągnącymi się milami od Pałacu Imperatora do siedziby Vandire'a, gdzie został natychmiast otoczony przez Oblubienice. Rozpoczął on wówczas żarliwą, pełną wiary orację skierowaną do Alicji Dominiki, przywódczyni Cór Imperatora, mającą uzmysłowić jej zbrodnie Vandire'a. Mimo natchnionej przemowy siostry pozostały niewzruszone. Już miało dojść do krwawej jatki, ale Centurion zaproponował honorowy parol. Nakazał swoim braciom złożenie broni i oddał ich jako zakładników, a sam wraz z sześcioma najwyższymi rangą przywódczyniami kultu udał się przez Złoty Tron Imperatora. Nigdzie nie jest powiedziane, co stało się za Najświętszą Bramą, jednak pewne jest, że Oblubienice przed Jego Najświętszym Obliczem doznały oświecenia i pojęły zbrodnie Vandire'a. Po powrocie do Pałacu Eklezji Alicja Dominika zgromadziła wokół siebie wszystkie siostry i objawiła im straszną prawdę. Następnie udała się do kwatery Goge'a Vandire'a i osobiście wykonała wyrok śmierci, ścinając uzurpatora. „Dopuściłeś się najstraszniej z herezji. Nie tylko odwróciłeś się od Imperatora i zszedłeś z ścieżki Jego światła, ale sprofanowałeś Jego Imię i niemalże zniszczyłeś wszystko, co zamierzał zbudować. Splugawiłeś i zagmatwałeś wszystko to, co pozostawił, aby podążać za Nim. Jako Twoje własne dekrety stanowią, nie może być litości dla takiej zbrodni, ni żalu dla takiego zbrodniarza. Odmawiam Ci posłuszeństwa, gdyż żyjesz w ciemności a dalej żyć nie może Ci być dozwolonym. Twój wyrok śmierci zapadł już dawno a teraz przyszedł czas, aby go wykonać.” Alicja Dominika do Wysokiego Lorda Goge`a Vandira na chwilę przed dekapitacją. Po zakończeniu Ery Apostazji, Wysocy Lordowie Terry na mocy Decree Passive zakazali Eklezji rekrutacji oddziałów thumb|302pxwojskowych („no men under arms”). Dzięki określeniu „żadnych mężczyzn pod bronią” oraz autorytetowi nowego Eklezjarchy, Sebastiana Thora, który zinterpretował powyższy dokument zgodnie z jego dosłownym brzemieniem, lecz wbrew oczywistej wymowie, oddziały Sisters of Battle nie zostały rozformowane i dalej stanowiły zbrojne ramię Eklezji. W tym samym czasie, w celu zapobieżenia wywołaniu kolejnej schizmy, powołano do życia departament Inkwizycji zwany Łowcami Czarownic. Na mocy tajnego porozumienia, tzw. Konwokacji z Nephilim, Alicja Dominika zgodziła się na ścisłą współpracę Sisters of Battle z Inkwizycją. Istnieje jedynie podejrzenie, jakoby objawienie doznane przez przywódczynie Cór Imperatora zawierało w sobie przepowiednię o ciężarze i jego znaczeniu dla losów Imperium, że te dwie tak odmienne organizacje postanowiły podjąć współpracę, aby wizja ta nigdy się nie spełniła. W ten sposób w 36 Millenium powstały Sisters of Battle i Łowcy Czarownic. „Toczymy wojnę z wrogiem straszniejszym niż możemy sobie wyobrazić. Nie wolno pozwolić nam sobie na litość wobec jej ofiar, zbyt słabych, aby podążać naszą ścieżką. Litość zniszczy nas, osłabi naszą wiarę i wolę. Litościwi nie są warci służyć Imperatorowi. Chwalcie Jego Imię, albowiem w naszych czynach jedynie My odzwierciedlamy Jego wolę.” Inkwizytor Enoch, Litanie Dni Ostatnich. Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Imperium